The Reason That I Am
by livinglife365
Summary: You ever why Icy was meant to be the way she was? As if she had no heart towards fairies of any kind? Then why don't you read this. She has a bit of flashbacks of when she was younger, and what happened in her past. Find out what made her, well, her! Find out why she connected with Darcy and Stormy so well. Find out why she made the group, "Trix".


"Icy, find me more pollution! I'm losing my power." Tritannus ordered the ice witch that was swimming next to him. She smiled, her feelings for him overcoming his demanding tone.

"Why of course master," She turned around to her fellow witches. "Sisters, come with me. Tritannus is feeling a bit power thirsty. Let's head to Earth."

"Ooo, fun." Stormy squealed as her tentacles flowed excitedly behind her, while Darcy's smile showed her intake on the situation.

"Shall we get going?" She asked, already swimming behind Darcy.

"Let's." Icy replied as she began to go forward followed by her two 'sisters'.

As they swam through the Infinite Ocean, Icy took the time to think about things in her mind, like how she always did when Tritannus sent her away on a mission. She thought about how far her and her sisters of come since back when they were children. From runts, to future empresses of the ocean, and the world. And those little brats called fairies would never be able to stop them this time.

Oh how she hated those fairies, how they always walked around with hope and joy despised her to the very end. They didn't know what true despair felt like, how a world with no light looked like. And she wanted them to feel _every _last bit of it. That's why she was so determined to destroy them, and make them beg on their knees for mercy like how she used to do when she was younger.

She flinched as she swam upwards, seeing a flash of her past. She remembered how she even came to be. She was young, small, and the princess of everything that included frost, ice, or snow. She remembered how sweet she was, and how it sickened her kingdom and her mother and father.

"You little brat, you may as well be a fairy the way you act." Her mother scolded her one day.

"It's no wonder not one boy wants to take your hand in marriage yet. You're a naïve mistake of a child." Her father agreed.

She would cry every day, and talk to the animals, the only beings she considered friends. No one, not even the servants or nurses that were around her in the kingdom respected her, only because she was too kind. Her only companion was a dog that she had snuck into her bedroom one night, and awarded him with an ice collar that could never be destroyed.

They were best friends. She would tell him everything, including how much she despised her family and how she just wished she were a fairy, because they were beautiful and loved by everyone. And he would just lick the side of her cheek and listen intently, like the good dog he was.

She was mushy at the time, she'll admit that. But that's before her head cleared and realized what her family was talking about.

It was one day when she was thinking about running away with her dog, to the school of Alfea, where she might be able to learn how to become a fairy. So what she decided to do was sneak out of the castle, so that she may plot and track where she would be walking to first in the snowy land. She was gone all day, and no one even thought twice about her.

While she was gone, she escaped the attack of the great Guardian fairies of Alfea, who had accused The King And Queen of Snow and Ice of murdering one of their Guardians. They destroyed the kingdom and every one that was in it, leaving the place barren and lost. If they had knew there was princess, they would've wasted no breath in tracking her down, but they were completely unaware of Icy's existence.

Once she returned, she was shocked to see that her kingdom was burned to ashes, and skeletons were the only things left on the ground besides ash. She looked around, feeling the tears coming to her eyes as she recognized some of the ashes due to clothing or jewelry that barely made it through. But what caught her eye was a strange skeleton, with a bright jewel poking out.

She dragged the jewel from under the skeleton, only to see that it wasn't jewelry, it was the ice collar that she made for her dog. She took another look at the skeleton, only to realize that it was him.

She cried, cried more than she ever had before. She stayed on her knees for hours, her heart feeling heavier and heavier. What was ironic was that she imagined her mother scolding her again for crying over something that the kingdom would consider simple. And though she hated her family and at times wish they would all die, she felt as if another part of her was gone which she didn't think was possible.

Something caught her attention through her cold tears. It was a bit of leftover magic from whoever destroyed the place. She walked closer to it to see that it was forming into the shape of a dragon. But before it disappeared into the sky, there was no mistaking who the magic belonged to.

Fairies.

And it was then that her tears stopped. Her heart that felt heavy, felt as if it wasn't there anymore, just cold…like ice. Fairies, a species that she wanted so badly to become, stole her family away from her.

"Icy! I found some trash over here!" Darcy yelled as she swam upwards towards the earth. Icy came out of her trance state and nodded.

"You okay sister?" Stormy asked as she brushed past her. Icy nodded once more.

"I'm fine, let's just go shall we?" Icy muttered as she swam past the sibling. Though she could seem cold towards them, on the inside, she deeply loved her sisters. Apparently it was the only love she had left in her body.

She remembered that she met them when she was walking in the town of Magix. Her murderous stare dared anyone to mess with her, and she would surely destroy them.

She stole an apple from one of the old men selling them, and ran away before he could cause a ruckus and make the guards chase after her. She didn't want to attract any attention, for she didn't want anyone to find out she was supposed to be dead.

But as she was running, she ran into someone. She got up quickly, ready to destroy whoever went in her path. But to her surprise, it was two girls that looked the same age as her. And for some reason, she didn't feel the need to freeze them, as they both had the same look of murder on their faces, yet one added a smile.

"I love your attitude." The one with the smile said, commenting on her aggressive nature. And for the first time, Icy's scowl turned into one of an evil smile.

"Why thank you, who are you two brats?" She asked, seeing they were definitely younger than her.

"I'm Darcy," The one who just complimented her said. "And this is Stormy."

She pointed to the one who looked as if she had a poodle for her hair. Icy raised her brow as she stared at her.

"What? Can't speak for yourself little one?" She taunted, seeing if she could scare the little girl so that she could have Darcy for herself. But the opposite happened. She growled instead, making lighting appear above her, surprising Icy.

"Why don't I let my lighting speak for you instead?" She threatened.

Icy smile widened, loving the attitude of the younger one as well. Darcy rested a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Calm down Stormy, she was kidding." She said calmly.

"Ah, Stormy!" Icy said. "What a nice name. But mine is better."

And it was then that the three of them became inseparable. They were sisters, and Icy never doubted it for a second. All of them had different hearts. One that was dark and confusing, one that was wild and raging, and one as cold as ice. But all of them combined, made the perfect trio of witches.

"Ready Icy?" Stormy asked as she dragged Icy's tentacle.

"You idiot!" Icy yelled in annoyance. "Come on, Tritannus is waiting for us."

"Ooh la la, someone wants their future husband." Darcy said as she flew in front of her. Icy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I might end up freezing the both of you into oblivion." She replied as she followed behind them.

Yes, that is what the fairies needed to feel. No hope, death, betrayed, then maybe they would understand why she despised them so. How dumb they were, going around like they were happy the Snow and Ice family were dead. But they were wrong, because its rightful queen was still alive, and she had yet to reach her true power.

All of them, would soon perish.


End file.
